The Help of Friends
by Galateagirl
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash are locked in a cage together by the Teen Titans, in hopes they will work things out. This is a lot better than it sounds, and I'm new at TT.


"Level four containment field?" Jinx asked. Her voice was slightly muffled through hands, but the slight growl was undeniable. She had been thrown into the steel cage just seconds before and was still getting used to the idea.

"Yep. What are friends for?" Kid Flash said, with an ironic smile. He was leaning against the iron bars, careful not to touch the crackling electric field beyond them. Wally had been tricked in here two hours before Jinx was even lured into the Teen Titans building.

"…And you still side with these guys?" She was still faced in the opposite direction.

"Couldn't you tell by the friendly welcome?" He usual carefree attitude was wearing thin; Jinx could tell.

"Great…" Jinx stood up, brushing off her dress. Experimentally, she flicked her hand towards the door. It swung open, but her blast did nothing to affect the force field. She groaned and put her hands back over her face. "Why me?"

"Why you? We're stuck in here together, if you haven't forgotten!" Kid Flash said, irritated. He stood up too, returning her glare.

Jinx was temporarily startled by this change in attitude. He had always been one to not hold grudges and walk out of any situation smiling. But she nevertheless retorted, "Oh, yeah? And whose fault is that? It wasn't me who decided to go to the 'Teen Titans'," Jinx put on her _Duh_ voice when she said this. "When things began to get messy!"

"Yeah, so?" His eyes narrowed, returning her glare. "At least I have friends I can turn to! Unlike _some_ people I could mention." Kid Flash was really losing his temper now. It was such a rare occurrence; Jinx was getting worried. But she barreled on.

"I do so have friends!" Her cat-eyes narrowed at the blow of his insults.

"Oh yeah? Who? Your precious Hive-five? They would attack you if you came within a hundred feet of them ever again. The Brotherhood of Evil? They'll blast you to smithereens the moment they know where you are, as is." He put a hand to her cheek and fixed her straying eyes on his. This wasn't a moment. This was anger and hard truth coming from his glaring eyes into her startled ones. "Face it, Jinx. You're a loner. You're caught in the middle and here's nobody to help you."

Tears welled in Jinx's eyes and she jerked away, out of his grasp. "Shut up!" She screamed. She snapped her fingers. A pink spark sizzled and then faded. Her powers wouldn't work for her. She couldn't concentrate with him mocking her.

"Oh, look. …And now the little witch's powers won't work." Wally sneered. He felt terrible. He felt he was digging a deep hole for himself and was getting buried. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this, but he couldn't control himself. She had just caused so much aggravation. Jinx took in a deep breath, as if to retort and then let out a choked sob. It suddenly hit him that he had made Jinx cry. He reached forward again. "Jinx, wait, I'm…"

Her temper flared, around and over her ears. "Shut up! Shut up and leave me alone!" She stumbled over to a corner where she curled herself into a tight ball where Flash couldn't watch her cry, crying over her insecurities that he had just confirmed.

Wally sighed and walked over to the opposite corner. He sat down and watched her shuddering back for a while before falling asleep himself. They were merely ten feet apart, but he could not reach Jinx. He couldn't help her.

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"So… Robin's big plan is to lock them in a cage for a week?"

"Yep."

"You think it's gonna work?"

"Probably. I mean, when haven't Rob's plans worked?"

"Oh, I hope our new friend and sometimes ally come out okay! Then we can have a party with many unhealthy cholesterol-filled foods!"

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

_Why are you so interested in me?_

_There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better._

oOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOoOºOo

"_I said I'd help you that **once**, I didn't say I'd make it a regular thing!" Jinx was angry, angrier than usual when Kid Flash stopped by._

"_Ah, but I thought that you would start helping me out. You know, the two loners? I could always use the help." Kid Flash was all charm. He leaned against the railing of the fire escape outside her window, smiling rakishly. Jinx was too angry to notice. "When you quit the Hive Five, I thought that meant you were ready to trust me." He smiled, trying to mask the hurt feeling in his blue eyes._

"_Yeah, well,** Kid**. I don't think I'll ever be ready to do that." She leaned out the window, resting on her hands to glare more effectively at the "fastest boy alive". "I don't want to help out. I don't want to hurt either. I want to be left alone." Her face proclaimed dead seriousness at her last comment._

"_Yeah, well." He swooped down and placed his lips on hers before whispering. "I don't want to leave you alone."_

_Jinx was infuriated. She was irate. She was ready to kill this boy. She very nearly did. Instead, her eyes flashed pink and he plummeted to the ground, followed by fifty pounds of steel walkways and platforms, which had once been her building's fire escape._

_The fastest boy alive didn't die, but he was far from unhurt. And the first place he went was the big building on an island in the harbor, shaped like a "T"._

_Time to visit some friends…_


End file.
